Question: Evaluate $|2-4i| + |2+4i|.$
Explanation: We have $|2-4i| = \sqrt{2^2 + (-4)^2} = \sqrt{20} = 2\sqrt{5}$.  Similarly, we have $|2+4i| = \sqrt{2^2 + 4^2} = 2\sqrt{5}$, so $|2-4i| + |2+4i| = \boxed{4\sqrt{5}}$.